The Park
by Kerink
Summary: Dib goes to the park to escape from home, if just for the night, and finds Zim there as well. ZADR, for reals people! Do I even have to tell you anymore! one shot


Dib walked down the street, the moon light reflecting off his glasses, the wind blowing at his black hair and trench coat. He cradled his right arm as he made his way to the park. His park. Ever since they'd built the new park, no one even came to the old one anymore; and that's how he liked it. But as he approached said park, he saw another figure sitting in a swing. Zim sat looking at the ground, his arms in his lap, kicking his legs, rocking ever so slightly back and forth. Dib sighed to himself, but no matter, he wasn't going to let some stupid alien drive him away. He walked behind the green-skinned boy and sat in the swing next to him. The small Irken had taken the opportunity to feel just that much taller, by sitting in the higher swing; although by doing so his feet didn't touch the ground anymore.

Dib sat cradling his stinging arm, watching his feet kick up dirt.

"Hello stink-beast."

"Hey Zim." They glanced at each other then returned their gaze to the ground.

"So what brings you to the park on this disgusting Earth night?" Zim sat up, both his claw-like hands gripping the chain closest to the human. Dib shrugged,

"I…just needed to get out of the house."

"Why?" he could here the bored tone in Zim's voice and looked at him.

"You don't really care, do you?"

"No," Zim put each hand on their appropriate chain, and began to swing a little higher, "I would just rather bug you than sit in silence, and I would prefer not to go home; not just yet. So do tell human?" Dib sighed, blowing the air out of the corner of his mouth,

"Gaz pushed me down the stairs again. I think I broke my arm this time." Zim slowed his swinging to a stop and held out his hand.

"Give your arm to Zim." Dib blinked before, cautiously, giving his arm to the alien. Zim rolled up the sleeve gently and removed one of his gloves with his teeth. He began to slide his thumb and pointer finger on either side of Dib's arm. The boy blushed slightly at how soft Zim's skin was. Zim hummed lowly, then bit his lower lip and pulled back to look at Dib.

"It's not broken, but your wrist is sprained. It should be a few weeks until it's healed; if I had to guess I'd say in 2 to 4 weeks." A spider leg extended from his PAK carrying a first-aid kit. Zim set it on his lap and pulled out an ace bandage. He unrolled it and began wrapping it around Dib's arm, causing the boy to blush a little deeper. Zim smiled at his handy work and put the first-aid kit away as he replaced his glove.

"There you are human." He nodded again at Dib's arm then turned his gaze to the sky. The moonlight shown brightly on his lavender contacts and Dib took the moment to actually soak in what Zim had done for him: he had got off his high-horse to help someone whom he hated. Dib blinked at Zim in confusion; he turned away sheepishly, just noticing he had been blushing. There were a few minutes of silence before Dib leaned over and pecked Zim on the cheek,

"Thank you Zim." He whispered, once again turning away. Zim held his hand to his cheek, looking at the Dib. Zim smiled; he leaned over and took the boys chin giving him a small peck on the lips,

"You are very welcome, Dib-human." He let go, looking into Dib's eyes for a few minutes, smiling at him self for the deep blush he had caused on the human's face.

"Zim," Dib muttered, his voice rose a little, "y-you kissed me." Zim cocked his head to one side, then back in its proper place; he stuck his non-existent nose in the air.

"Yes and you should be honored! Very few have received such a gift before!" Dib smiled shyly,

"Ca-can I have another?" Zim looked at him with one of those patented "Zim is confused" looks, "Please, Zim?" he whispered, barely audibly. Zim smiled evilly at Dib's small plea. He leaned in and took the boy's lips again, this time a little longer, and a little deeper.

Dib nervously wrapped his hands around Zim's head, giving in to the kiss. He mentally scolded himself; not only for begging, but for wanting it at all. Zim stood up carefully so that he didn't break the kiss, he walked over and sat on Dib's swing and wrapped his arms lightly around his hips, pulling the human close. The Irken slipped his tongue out to lick at Dib's lips, asking if it would be alright to come in; Dib slowly opened his mouth for the invader to slip its tongue in. Curiously it probed the inside of his mouth, until it found Dib's tongue and wrapped around it, giving it a gentle squeeze. Dib moaned lowly, leaning closer to the alien, his arms draped over Zim's shoulders. Zim slid his fingers up the human shirt, tickling his side; Dib smiled into the kiss as Zim pulled him closer. Dib pushed away from him and Zim pouted some. Dib took a few deep breaths; he licked his lips and looked at the Irken, blushing deeply.

"Why did you pull away Dib-love?" Zim asked leaning a little closer.

"Zim, I-I'm human remember? I-I need to breath." Zim smiled,

"Well you're better now," he made to attack Dib's mouth again, but still he held Zim away. He pouted once more.

"Z-Zim, I-I don't think…." He began, but he looked into Zim's eyes; he'd never seen that look before. The hunger, the want, the need to be close to the human. He looked away, "This isn't right Zim."

"Says who!" Zim sat up looking at Dib hard.

"Everyone! Guys don't kiss other guys!"

"You kissed me first!" Zim said stubbornly. _Shit _Dib thought, he HAD kissed Zim first.

"W-well, human don't kiss anyone but other than humans!"

"Oh you just made that up! Why won't you kiss Zim!" Dib looked at Zim, that look was back as he pleaded to be let back into Dib's mouth. He bit his lip then sighed.

"Fine, you win." Zim smiled and leaned in to give Dib a small kiss.

"**Watashi aijou otaku waga ninnin." Zim whispered against Dib's lips. Dib blinked at the Irken words, before Zim took his lips again. Dib let his eyes close, forget the words for now, he was enjoying this too much. Zim ran his fingers through Dib's hair, pulling them apart, looking into his honey eyes. He smiled, Dib smiled back shyly.**

**"Dib," Zim said, wishing that he could say that one word and have Dib know exactly what he wanted to say, but couldn't. His pride would not allow him to stoop so low; he knew it would be okay to say them openly in Irken, Dib wouldn't understand them, but he'd surly asked. He mentally kicked himself.**

**"Yes Zim?" he said. Zim shook his head and pressed against Dib, taking his lips once more. He slipped his hands up the front of the boy's shirt, playing with his belly button; his favorite of all the useless things these _humans_ had all over them. He used his other hand to pinch Dib's nose, he broke the kiss just long enough to mutter his hatred for the stupid thing, before he let go and kissed him again. Dib slipped his hands up Zim's shirt, stroking his back, sliding his fingers at the base of the PAK; he had learned the hard way not to mess with the thing. It was what made Zim, well, Zim; not only that, but it kept him alive. He would've used this to his advantage, but after his first try, he had filed it under "Must Avoid". Zim slipped one of his hands down and felt the bump between Dib's legs. Curiously, he took it in his claw. Dib broke the kiss, throwing his head back to let out a loud moan. Oh Zim liked that, he liked that a lot. He smiled and squeezed it again. Dib clung to him, moaning into his chest.**

**"Ah! Oh Zim p-please!" he pushed his hips into the invader's hand. Zim's grin turned cruel and wicked,**

**"As you wish, Dib-human…" he slipped his hand down the front of Dib's pants, gripping it again, Dib buried his face in Zim's shirt, muffling the scream of pleasure. The Irken retreated his hand, allowing Dib to catch his breath, laying a few small kisses on the boy's forehead.**

**"Do you wish to go back to my home, or…" he trailed off.**

**"Ca-can we go to your house, please Zim?" he panted, looking up at him; sweat rolling down his temples. Zim smiled down at his human.**

**"Of course," he stood up, holding a hand out for Dib, who took it gratefully.**

**"Zim," he said clinging to the alien's arm as they walked down the sidewalk, "what was it you said to me?" Zim smiled, kissing Dib gently,**

**"I said: 'I love you, my human.'"**

**- - - -**

**A/n: Whoooo! First one-shot NOT written at midnight XD Um, yeah, sorry 'bout the friggin bold :0 it won't go away! stabs**


End file.
